Warriors: The Rise of the Fall: Book 1
by imagication
Summary: A young she-cat named Shadowkit becomes a warriors apprentice, ready to train and battle for the sake of ThunderClan. But when her mother, a forgotten warrior, brings her a prophecy on the day of her father's death, she must train harder to become better, faster, and stronger than any other warrior before her- even if she knows she can do nothing to stop the darkness from rising.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"Shadowkit!" a male voice called from across ThunderClan camp. The black she-kit stood from the flower she was attacking, and bounded across the rocks, dirt, and grass to meet her father, her purple eyes gleaming.

"Yes, Thornclaw?" she purred, her long fur shimmering in the sunlight pooling around them.

"I'm going on a border patrol." he nuzzled her, purring back. "You stay here and keep near Honeypaw and Moonpaw."

The she-kit's tail twitched in annoyance, and there was an edge to her voice as the flexed her thorn-sharp claws. "Yes, father."

Thornclaw couldn't help but murmur, "Just like her mother ..." while the she-kit was having her moment of annoyance.

He then heard his name called, and quickly bent to touch his nose to her ear. "I love you." he whispered in a strangled voice.

"I love you too." she replied, her sweet voice softening his pain like honey during greencough.

He bounded across the clearing, turning only once more to see her racing to the medicine den. He sighed a breath of relief to see she was obeying, and was keeping with Moonpaw.

Finally, he left with the group, the butterfly of worry for his daughter no longer struggling in his stomach, taking a break from its fight, realizing there was no immediate danger.

He couldn't help but worry, and the other cats understood.

Ever since he lost his mate in the Battle of the Stars, and found his kits, hidden in the tunnels in secrecy, their mother desperate for a means of protecting them, crushed by stones, he couldn't help but feel like all he had left was Shadowkit.

He had found her after finding his kits, alive only by straying from the stones and out onto a patch of grass near a tree.

Ever since he had panicked his first time in the tunnels, and his future mate had comforted him, he had felt something for her that grew every time he got to see her. They decided to keep their relationship private; what an inappropriate time to fall in love and have kits!

The Clan never knew to whom the kits belonged, for at first, Thornclaw couldn't bear to see his daughter; her resemblance to his love was far too great. It was until he realized the cowardice of what he was doing when they contemplated giving the kit up to the cats that lived in the barn, and he confessed everything.

Finally, everything fit together.

Surprisingly, the Clan, changed somewhat by the Battle of the Stars, forgave him and accepted him, along with his daughter.

In the present time, Thornclaw became clouded by his thoughts, and didn't realize he had quickly strayed from the patrol and had managed to come precariously close to the river's edge at the WindClan border.

"Oh, Hollyleaf ..." he murmured his love's name wistfully, closing his eyes ...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shadowkit shook out her fur as she entered Jayfeather's den.

Padding further inside, she scented a sweet smell, and met the gaze of Moonpaw, one of her best friends. She had catmint in her mouth, and was restoring the herbs.

"Shadowkit!" the short-furred white she-cat purred, her green eyes glowing in the dim light. "It's great to see you."

"You, too, Moonpaw." the kit nodded. "Thornclaw's out hunting." she sat in an area safely out of the way, but still in social contact.

Moonpaw flicked her right ear, which was pure black. "Oh." She turned and continued working.

Shadowkit lowered her ears, her pelt ruffled in embarrassment.

Just then, Jayfeather walked in, and spotted Shadowkit.

"Hello, Shadowkit." he meowed curtly through a mouthful of marigold, before shuffling through the herbs, chattering here and there with Moonpaw about where things go, somewhat quizzing her.

Sighing, Shadowkit decided to visit Sandstorm instead.

Jayfeather really was a nice uncle, but, seeing as how one niece was his apprentice, he had to keep busy with her.

Shadowkit simply sighed again.

"What's wrong?" a bubbly voice met her ears, and she looked up to meet the amber eyes of a short-furred cream-colored she-cat.

Newly apprenticed with her sister, Honeypaw's excitement still hadn't worn off.

"Nothing." Shadowkit replied- and was being honest. "Just thinking ... in a very bored state."

Honeypaw was a good friend to have around; her optimism was practically contagious. "Any day, now, and you'll be rooming with Shrewpaw, Kindlepaw, Fallenpaw, and I." she was seemingly close to gushing.

Shadowkit found herself smiling now. "I hope so, Flarekit and I can't help but wait. Anxiously." she added the last part for humorous emphasis.

Honeypaw lay down near the fresh-kill pile. "Wanna share?" she asked, grabbing a thrush. Shadowkit nodded, her stomach grumbling in complaints of hunger.

"So, how're Lionblaze and Cinderheart?" she asked, speaking of Honeypaw's- and Moonpaw's -parents.

"Pretty good, I guess. They keep leaving together on several patrols, so I haven't talked to them; what, with training and all." She didn't mind, however, she knew they loved her.

Shadowkit, being cooped up in the nursery- due to her father, of course -didn't know much of what went on around camp. She was glad that, since she was on her fifth moon, he was letting her out of her own free will now.

Suddenly, paw steps were thundering towards her.

"Shadowkit, the patrol came back ... and they're murmuring about Thornclaw." Flarekit, a deep ginger she-kit with green eyes and cream colored paws, tail tip, stomach, chest, and one cream dot above each eye, reported.

Shadowkit rolled her eyes; he was probably sulking again. She stood to go and see if they needed her.

Walking forward, she casually strolled towards them ... when she noticed that two of the cats, Bumblestripe and Cinderheart, were dripping wet, obviously from the river. Her breath stopped.

Rushing to the shadows, she stalked slowly forward, thankful that her dark pelt made up for her inexperience.

"... Should we tell her?" Cinderheart was murmuring. The look in her eyes was distan; guarded. This was bad.

"No, Shadowkit won't understand ..." Bramblestar's voice sounded cracked in despair on what to do over whatever had happened.

"Tell me what?" she asked, her throat twisting in worry as five cats- the unspoken being Lionblaze -turned their gazes on her emptily. She almost knew what was coming.

"Shadowkit ... Thornclaw ... he wandered off towards the river ... we heard a struggling, and recognized his voice ..." Cinderheart faltered.

Lionblaze continued as his mate leaned against him, closing her eyes. "There is nothing we could have done. Cinderheart and Bumblestripe went after him ... but by the time, it was ..." he broke off, then cleared his throat. "It was too late."

Her young mind couldn't process everything. "Wha ..? So, what? Broken bones, deaf, blind ..?" she swore her heart was fluttering so fast it could burst.

"No, Shadowkit ..." Bumblestripe tried, but couldn't.

"Thornclaw ... is dead." Bramblestar whispered gravely.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shadowkit felt a wail crawling up her throat, but didn't recognize it as her voice, for the sound was as mournful as a crow's sad cry.

She felt her body tremble, yet stayed put. "And ... his ... body ..?" she felt her grief clouding over her heart.

"It was too mangled. We found it caught between sharp rocks that we, of course, never knew about." Lionblaze stepped towards her, his voice now bent and strangled.

The scent that rolled off of him brought back shadowy memories of her mother; they smelled so alike, yet he didn't carry the milk-scent Hollyleaf once had.

She decided to let it comfort her as she pressed into him, while Jayfeather padded slowly over, walking beside Dovewing. She was whispering to him, telling him what she heard.

Shadowkit breathed a breath of hurt, her chest shuddering harshly as the sobbing began. Jayfeather wrapped his tail around her, as the news was spread by the other cats and many gathered around to comfort her.

Bramblestar was parting the crowd, walking away from her, and bounded atop the highledge.

"All cats old enough ..." his voice faltered to a whisper, as he lowered his head, closing his eyes to murmur to StarClan. His deputy- and mate -Squirrelflight bounded up to meet him.

She pressed against him, whispering things. Eventually, he rose his head, yet his gaze looked strained.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting." his voice was broken as he cast his gaze to the gathering cats.

"Shadowkit and Flarekit, please come forward."

Shadowkit nearly ran away; her father had been anticipating this moment. Yet she eventually padded forth when Flarekit pressed against her; supporting her.

The gazes seemed be searching her, as if they were trying to read her thoughts on such a painful moment. All she could do was look towards Bramblestar.

Once they seated themselves, he spoke.

"Flarekit, please step forward."

She did as she was told in a solemn stance.

"Flarekit, do promise to follow the warrior code and guard your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." her voice was calm.

"Then from now on, you will be known as Flarepaw, until you receive your warrior name."

He looked up. The crowd waited silently. "Dovewing, you will be Flarepaw's mentor. We hope you will pass on your stealth and great use of senses to her."

He pressed his nose to Flarepaw's head, and she licked his shoulder before racing to meet her new mentor.

"Shadowkit, please step forward."

She swallowed and did so.

"Shadowkit, do you promise to-"

"Yes, I do. I will. Because I will remember the day I began my training, and I will become the best warrior I can ... for Thornclaw!" she cried.

Bramblestar nodded. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool. Ivypool, we hope you will pass on your great battle strategies and wisdom to her."

He placed his muzzle upon her head, and she licked his shoulder before slowly joining her mentor, suddenly nauseated and overwhelmed by all the gazes she was receiving.

"Shadowpaw! Flarepaw!" The cats cried, but Shadowpaw decided to join in.

"Thornclaw! Thornclaw!" she wailed, and it didn't take long.

"Shadowpaw! Flarepaw! Thornclaw!" the cats chanted. Although they made sure to keep the joy in their voices, Shadowpaw could hear their mourning tones.

On this sad day, they stood for what seemed like an eternity, even after the rain fell and soaked through their pelts, leaving the fur clinging and drippping puddles.

Shadowpaw was the only one who never slept that night.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shadowpaw was relieved when the clan started waking, and the warriors were collecting their apprentices.

Standing, she stretched and shook out her fur, yawning and blinking out the tired.

As she walked from the den, she saw Flarepaw and Honeypaw, their heads together as they shared a vole.

Grabbing a sparrow, she settled down beside them, her stomach growling after staying awake through the long hours of the night.

"Hey, what're we talking about?" she asked her signature question.

She had never been afraid to join a conversation, so when she saw her friends talking, she decided to add herself.

They are friends, after all.

"We were ... talking about how we thought you may be feeling." Flarepaw admitted lightly.

Shadowpaw flicked her tail. "I feel fine." she said.

And meant it, too.

The two looked at her in disbelief. "Really?" they asked in surprise.

She nodded.

Having all those hours to herself, she thought about how her father was still with her, and she knew he was in StarClan, which comforted her.

"I had time to think while everyone else slept." she meowed.

The two nodded. She never really had been the kind of cat to stay sad for long ... yet anger was different.

After they had finished eating, they found their mentors waiting for them.

"Honeypaw." Squirrelflight, Flarepaw's mother, spoke. "I want to see how well you know your way around."

Honeypaw nodded, her eyes lighting up brightly.

"We're going to show you two around the territory." Dovewing and Ivypool announced.

Shadowpaw was excited.

She loved to explore, and was one of the few kits who never strayed from camp or the nursery.

She knew better.

Honeypaw took the lead, and Squirrelflight stood behind her.

Ivypool padded beside Squirrelflight, and Shadowpaw treaded her mentor's pawsteps.

Flarepaw walked alongside her, and Dovewing brought up the rear.

She looked at all of the trees, and then found her paws hitting rocks, then pebbles.

Looking up, she saw the lake ... and was amazed by how big and round it was, and it seemed to hold the sky. She could barely make out the other camps.

"This is the lakeshore." Honeypaw meowed. "It is one of our water sources."

She kept padding, and walked by the tunnels. Nobody had to speak; she was more familiar with them than most others.

They continued on, shuffling across a dusty trail, until they sighted the abandoned Twoleg nest.

Shadowpaw experienced the rank odor of the ShadowClan border, but the border patrol obviously came because ThunderClan scent broke through the nauseating stench.

Honeypaw led them back through to their territory, and amazed them with the vast height of the Ancient Oak.

Afterwards, they were shown the training hollow, to which Flarepaw's tail twitched in anticipation for the next day.

As the sun began to sink seemingly below the lake, the sky pink and blue and purple, they reached the WindClan border.

Shadowpaw could still scent her father, yet had no waves of sadness hit her. She was good at recovery.

Yet, she found herself searching for something ... for his body.

She needed to see him.

And then, as she turned a corner, she saw a small shoreline, and it went lower towards the river.

She saw jagged rocks near the shore.

She paced slowly forward, trying to find him.

Then, as soon as she saw the body, a bright light covered her eyes.

And there stood four cats, all members of StarClan.

Her brothers, Pinekit, a brown tom with mint green eyes, and Emberkit, a black tom with golden paws and eyes.

Her father, Thornclaw.

And her mother, Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf stepped forward, and looked deeply into her daughter's face.

"Shadowpaw," she said quietly, her voice filled with love and longing, "We have a message for you."

Shadowpaw was so young, so inexperienced. She wanted to ask, "Why me?", but this was her mother.

So, she nodded.

And had no clue what she was getting herself tangled into.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shadowpaw padded up to her mother, who pressed warmly against her side.

At first, she only felt a shock against her pelt, like a small bolt of lightning, and thought nothing of it.

Hollyleaf exchanged glances with her mate, and something passed between them. "Walk with me." she mewed to Shadowpaw, and they walked along the shoreline.

They stopped, and the shock grew into a stinging, itching pain.

"The darkness will spill over." Hollyleaf spoke.

Suddenly, the pain was icy cold.

Shadowpaw felt as if her throat were filled with water, her fur soaked and her nose and ears clogged.

"The claws of evil will rake you bare."

She felt as if stones and sticks were scraping her fur raw, and forming cuts along her flank.

"Until the sunrise comes, and chases the darkness away."

Shadowpaw's pain left her, and she could breathe again.

A thick, comforting warmth spread throughout her body, and she blinked rapidly as a sharp burst of light hit her eyes, and then her mother was gone.

"Shadowpaw? Shadowpaw!" Flarepaw cried, rushing over to meet her friend.

The rest of the patrol rounded the corner, spotting her.

She was still panting from her experience, and realized Jayfeather and Lionblaze were there as well.

Jayfeather's blind eyes clouded with relief, as the new sound of her exhausted breath hit his ears.

Lionblaze stood back, studying her, her eyes scared she may be injured, the switched to relief like Jayfeather.

Jayfeather raced to her side, and pressed against her. "You idiot, you could have died. You could have died." he snarled, compassion ayering his voice.

Lionblaze nodded. "Idiot indeed." yet he was relieved.

She was simply glad they weren't being harsh on her.

And yet, they went off and took her for granted.

"Cats hardly ever die the exact same way their parents do." she meowed.

She could feel the atmosphere change, and flicked her tail.

Jayfeather then stood back, and examined her.

"I'm fine, I- OUCH!" she cried, when Jayfeather prodded her flank.

She turned and looked as her parted her fur.

"You have a terrible cut!" Dovewing fretted.

Ivypool rushed to support her apprentice, but Flarepaw took her place.

She gave her friend a grateful glance.

Shadowpaw realized her head was hurting, the pain finally reaching her.

Her experience must have partially happened; her flank was clawed.

Once back at camp, her belly fur was stained with blood.

In the Medicine Den, she lay down, and Jayfeather cleaned the cut with a good licking.

"It's deep," he meowed to her, "But it's nothing I can't fix, although it will leave a scar."

She nodded. "I ... I saw ..."

His eyes lit up, and his blind gaze locked with hers, as if he could see her.

He seemed to be searching her.

Uncomfortable, she felt her neck fur bristle, and she decided to say nothing. "I saw my fathers body ..."

At least she didn't lie.

Nodding, his gaze went lifeless again, and he placed the poultice on her wound, then patted leaves along as well.

"You need to stay here until I say you can leave." he informed her, and she nodded.

Turning to leave and speak with the patrol and telling how she was, he stopped near then entrance.

Turning he seemed merely curious, his eyes questioning.

"How did you get such a cut?" he asked quietly.

"I ... don't know." She partially admitted and partially lied.

His gaze then grew ... thoughtful, serious, and ... dark.

He then padded out, leaving her to wonder what he was thinking of.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shadowpaw sat quietly, the days in the medicine den rolling by like slugs in the summer.

Suddenly, three cats burst in, bustling with excitement.

"You can come out, though you can't come on regular expeditions yet." Honeypaw's pelt stood on end. She was ready to burst.

Flarepaw nodded. "Yeah, you can play mossball to exercise your body!"

Another cat, one Shadowpaw never really talked to, stood back coolly, staying quiet.

"Yeah. I'll be on your team." Shrewpaw shook out his pale brown tabby pelt.

He was a thick and long furred tom with icy blue eyes, with a very pale, creamy brown pelt, with deep, dark brown stripes, and a white underbelly, under-tail, tail-tip, chest, under-muzzle, and white paws.

"He's the strongest, and since you're kinda weak-" Honeypaw was cut off by a snickering scoff from Shadowpaw.

"I'm small, I know, but I can play mossball as good as any swift WindClan cat!" she stamped her forepaw down hard as she stood up, a challenge gleaming in her eye.

Shrewpaw leaned forward. "Oh really?" he smirked.

"Really." she growled playfully. This tom actually gave her a challenge.

'Fresh from the nursery; I remember these games a little more clearly than this apprentice.' her mind sparked, and she stalked beside him.

Flarepaw and Honeypaw were exchanging surprised glances, but shrugged and padded after them.

Tearing a wad of moss from the side of the medicine den, Flarepaw rolled it up a bit, then smacked it towards Honeypaw.

Soon enough, the cats were enjoying themselves, tossing the ball back and forth to their teams.

"Runt! Look out!" Shrewpaw called to Shadowpaw.

Turning, she ducked just in time as Honeypaw sent the moss ball hurtling for her face.

It exploded with a loud thud against the stone wall of the medicine den, dirt and moss leaving a splatter mark on the side.

"Nice game." Honeypaw huffed, and Flarepaw nodded.

"Yeah, it was fun! Looks like you guys have to go." Shadowpaw breathed, indicating Squirrelflight and Dovewing waiting at the entrance to the camp.

"Oh, yeah! Hunting." Flarepaw flexed her claws, then looked over to Shadowpaw wistfully. "I wish you could come." she added, her eyes gleaming sorrowfully for her friend.

"Hey, we just spent ages playing mossball. You go and do your duty." she shook out her ruffled pelt, now running her tongue through the tangled furs.

"Yeah, see you!" Honeypaw and Flarepaw bounded away quickly.

Shadowpaw walked in, her side hurting, but not in a completely bad way. She felt alive again!

A chuckle came from the corner of the den. "Enjoy the game?"

Turning, Shadowpaw saw Shrewpaw standing there quietly.

"Oh, yes! It was great fun ... you make quite the opponent." she admitted shyly. She found it hard to talk with this tom.

Tilting his head as if acknowledging her remark, he murmured, "Not so bad yourself ... runt."

She padded into her nest, and felt the bedding was new. "Thank you, Moonpaw ..." she mumbled quietly.

Their game must have provided the future medicine cat the time to do such a helpful thing.

"What, can't change your own bedding?" Shrewpaw scoffed, yet she could hear the joking tone in his voice.

"At least I can watch my own head." she retorted.

"Yeah, with me calling your name."

"Oh, you'll miss me that badly?"

"No, just reassuring you I'm here."

She couldn't come up with a reply, mainly because his words shocked her, no matter how sarcastic his voice became.

Rolling her eyes, she rolled over, and laid down, closing her eyes.

She heard a gentle laugh, and he prodded her in the side, signaling his departure.

"See you later, runt." he purred in a friendly manner, padding out.

"Whatever ... furball." she purred back, the darkness at the corner of her eyes signaling the sun was going down.

She dreamt of everything wonderful that night.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shadowpaw yawned, opening her eyes and sitting up. Looking around the apprentice den, she grinned at the sight of Flarepaw and Shrewpaw, her older brother from Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's first litter, massed together in a bundle of ginger and brown.

Shrewpaw's littermate and their other brother, Kindlepaw, shook himself awake as well.

Shadowpaw had been released from the medicine den a few sunrises ago, and now she was fairly sharp at her hunting and battle skills, although she knew she had a deep amount of things to learn.

"Shadowpaw, wanna get some fresh-kill?" the auburn tom asked. He was a brownish-red, with amber eyes and white paws.

"Sure." the she-cat replied, her mouth watering at the thought of food.

Walking over to Brightheart and Cloudtail's son, Fallenpaw, Kindlepaw nudged him awake.

The cat had a golden pelt with brown and black patchwork areas all over him. He blinked open his eyes, of which one was blue and one was green.

"What?" he hissed irritably.

Rolling her eyes, Shadowpaw said, "Fresh kill. C'mon."

Muttering under his breath, the tom slowly got out of bed and stomped to the clearing.

"Shadowpaw?" came a groggy voice; Shrewpaw was awake.

Kindlepaw was with his friend, and she was left alone with his brother.

"Just getting food." she murmured, and turned to leave.

Just as she was stepping out, Shrewpaw was by her side.

"Well, wait for me." he murmured.

She felt her heart grow warm, and she walked towards the fresh-kill pile, dragging a rabbit to where Kindlepaw and Fallenpaw sat.

"So, gathering's tonight." Fallenpaw mumbled through his mouthful of vole.

"Yeah, it is." Shrewpaw nodded. "Think you'll get to go, Shadowpaw?"

His question startled her. "Uh ... not really." she admitted.

"Why not?" the tom pressed, seeming confused she didn't act like all other new apprentices with dreams that have reached to far they dared to hope they'd stand atop the branches at the gathering.

"Well, I haven't trained as often as the others. If anyone, Flarepaw should go." she confessed her fears.

Kindlepaw's snort made her belly churn; Was he amused by her kittish fears?

"You have to be MOUSEBRAINED to think we haven't noticed how well you learn things. You managed to catch on with everything and climb up to where you should be quickly, and seemingly painlessly." He reassured.

Shadowpaw felt relief flood her at their encouragement.

Maybe she did have a chance.

"Yeah ... I hope you're right." she purred sheepishly.

"Of course he's right about those things he said about you." she heard someone whisper.

But when she turned her head, Shrewpaw was biting into the rabbit, leaving her to wonder if he really spoke a word at all.

She decided he did, and felt the warmth from her heart spread to her ears and tail tips, and she barely managed to eat, for she was trying to keep the purr in her throat from rising out.

Yet the fact she was happy and wanting to purr didn't bother her at all.

Not by a bit.


End file.
